


文德之辱

by RealLULU



Category: Spanking - Fandom, allby, 白宇 - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Summary: 互动无爱，慎入





	文德之辱

**Author's Note:**

> 互动无爱，慎入

子夜，禁宫深处，御林军侍卫重重包围东宫，一众太监垂眸屏息，唯辑妖司跪了一地。

为首的是当朝相国独子裴文德，身形修长，腰间配一柄长剑，年纪轻轻已是辑妖司首领。世人都道裴文德辑能力过人，非但武艺高超，法术更是一流，却不知道他更是相貌清秀，生得一副好皮囊。而今，这波澜不惊的俊美外貌，看在太子眼中，格外可恨！

“啪！”

太子重重一记耳光，打得裴文德偏过头去。跪在其身后的少女梅惊得险些呼出声，侧面看去只见裴文德面颊瞬间高肿，嘴角竟有丝丝血迹。

裴文德咬牙伏地：“卑职捉妖至此，惊扰太子，甘受处罚。”

太子怒而不语，梅赶忙分辩：“是错在属下能力不及，未能及时拦下妖魔！”

“梅！”

裴文德来不及制止，却只听太子冷笑道：“枉顾皇宫规矩，肆意闯入，在我的宫殿里大吵大闹，现在却拿什么妖怪来做借口？裴文德，这些年辑妖司任你呼风唤雨，规矩都学到狗肚子去了吗？”

裴文德双膝跪地，伏地再道：“卑职有罪！”

太子由上至下只望见他顺从的雪白后脖，再看他被腰带勒紧的细腰，一股邪火不由从心而起，道：“是，你身为辑妖司首领，带头犯上作乱，的确有罪。今天，我就要治你的罪。”

他唤来太监，命令道：“取刑杖来。”又说，“不用挪地，就在本宫殿内行刑。”

裴文德抬起头看向太子，极端冷静的表情，眼神里不带一丝情绪，只说一句：“恳请殿下屏退众人。”

太子冷冷回视，不发一言。

裴文德又重复一遍，太子稳步走近，伸出一根手指挑起他下巴，一字一句地轻声道：“我要你受着，你只能受着。”

说话间，太监已抬来刑凳放在大殿内。不知为何，拿来的并非碗口粗的刑杖，而是竹板，宽约五寸，略有厚度，但如若行刑者控制得当，倒不至于搞出人命。

“裴文德，还要我来请你吗？”

勉强想保留最后一丝颜面，裴文德起身，解下兵器递给边上的侍者。余光扫见周围跪着的辑妖司下属眼睁睁看着，心里像有一只老虎不停挠着咆哮着，焦躁不安，愤怒又痛恨。

在场所有人都知道，太子摆明故意找茬，而且就是针对一个人！

弯腰伏趴在刑凳上，后背朝上的姿势带来极度强烈的不安感，让裴文德双手不受控制地微微颤抖。太监上前用绳索缚住他的双手双脚，似乎是怕他在行刑过程中挣扎太过。又有人上来按住他的肩膀，将他压制成全无反抗能力的局面。

直到感觉到有一双手在他腰间摸索，他才恍然醒悟过来，按照规矩，宫内行刑是要褪去衣裤的。

先前被制，因此裴文德的挣扎没有给褪裤这一过程带来任何阻挠，太监非常顺利地解开他的腰带，撩起下摆堆在腰间，褪去亵裤。

一时间由腰至胫完全暴露在深夜微凉的空气中，一双窄翘精致玉臀微微颤抖。

裴文德平生从未受奇耻大辱。最后一层布料被迫剥离身躯时，他只觉胃里泛上恶心，心口像是被钢刀插入般疼痛。

他想要大喊向太子抗议，但自尊又由不得他肆意发泄自己的情绪。他担心属下因此遭受牵连，却又痛恨太子没有叫他们离开。从小到大，即便是相国也从未动他一根手指头，如今被迫压在东宫大殿受刑，又受制无力反抗，憋屈不甘，让裴文德涨红了脸，紧紧咬着牙。

太子极其愉悦地享受着这一切。

他看着太监剥下裴文德的里衣，将竹板搁在臀上，这白皙嫩滑的臀肉，不多时将被打得红艳高肿。心中激荡，面上却无变化，只是淡淡吩咐道：“先打五十。”

“一！”

竹板虽不沉重却也厚实。第一下落在后臀，又响又沉的一声，就只见裴文德摇晃了身体，又被太监抓紧摁住在刑凳上。白皙臀肉瞬间凹下，板子离开后，夸张肿起一道深红的印迹。第二板落在第一板下方，又是重重“啪”的一声，红肿处和第一板连在了一起。

裴文德死死咬着牙，憋红了双眼，一滴滴汗珠顺着脸颊滑下，却不愿意发出喊叫，徒丢颜面。

在他不知道的地方，侍卫已将辑妖司的人驱至远处，只能遥遥望见起落的板子和空气里渗人的报数声。

五六记板子后，臀肉已被打遍，几下交叠处色泽暗红，两瓣肉臀不住颤抖，却无能逃开。第七记板子落下，覆在第一记肿痕上，疼得裴文德一下子没控制住，粗喘了几口。

“八！”

“呃！”

第八下打在臀峰，和第一板完全重叠，伤上加伤，臀肉瞬间肿起老高，裴文德呼吸被打断，猝不及防喊了出来。

太子嘴角浮起一丝笑意。

第九下的时候，太监力道明显增大，裴文德受不住地偏过头，将脸贴在刑凳上，紧紧闭着双眼，痛苦地皱紧了眉头。

打到二十下的时候，裴文德整个臀部已经高肿淤青，半弧形的肉丘肿胀不堪，紧绷的臀肉像是被点了一把火，越烧越旺。先前还勉强挣扎的他，此时只能够在刑凳上低低喘息，连费心思生气愤怒的多余力气都消耗殆尽。

然而想到责罚甚至未过半，绝望又由心底油然而生。

自从入了辑妖司，除妖降魔，流血受伤，都是家常便饭，不过是不值一提的小事。可如今，被上位者以如此羞辱的姿势剥了裤子打屁股，对生性脸皮薄的裴文德而言，完全是另一番痛苦滋味。

下一刻，板子落在了他的大腿处。那里肉少皮薄，打起来尤为疼痛，打了没过五下，裴文德已经受不住地哽咽起来。疼痛犹如燎原烈火，熊熊燃烧在下半身，一时间分不清究竟是臀上作痛，还是全身都在疼痛。

太子饶有兴致地看着他在板子下辗转，先前雪白的双臀遭受击打后，如今已是烂熟暗红。裴文德身形绝佳，皮肤细腻，精瘦的一截腰肢露在外面，尤其诱人。

裴文德身为辑妖司首领，性格坚毅冷淡，每每在朝堂上碰到，都只是不咸不淡请个安，眉眼间端的是风轻云淡，丝毫没有他人的谄媚之色。

太子握拳，想到他刚强如尖刀般不可折辱，他就偏偏要折辱他！

看他痛苦难堪，看他哭泣难耐，看他跪在自己面前涕泪横泗地求饶才好！

太子故意踏步到刑凳前，拂开裴文德狼狈汗湿的散发，替他轻轻擦拭满头的汗珠，道：“文德，你可知错？”

太监停下板子，让裴文德有答话的空隙。

短暂的沉默。

裴文德紧皱着眉头，默默积攒力气。待气息略平后，恭敬答话道：“殿下教训的是。”

太子忍不住轻笑起来。

他知道，裴文德的一身傲气并未因为这顿板子就消去了，只怕挨着打还在心底辱骂他。

“好，那你继续受着。”

话音刚落，又一板子打在裴文德伤势最严重，早已高肿的臀峰上。一道淤紫浮起，裴文德再也克制不住，压抑着喊了出来。

“啊！”

人的意志往往是这样，一旦开了口子，就很难轻易再收回去。裴文德只觉得疼痛像藤蔓枝条攀附全身，一点点吞噬他的神志，搅乱他的神经。昏昏沉沉中，伴随着难耐的呼痛声，眼泪一滴一滴从眼眶里滚下来，顺着脸颊落在地上。

太子微闭双眼，感受着空气中弥漫着的痛苦的泣音。

刑杖犹在继续，除却行刑的太监，周围一众侍卫都已不忍再看。

一直以来，裴文德在满朝野都是备受赞誉，年少有为，本事过人，为国为民立下不少功劳。然他虽贵为相国之子，又是名誉加身，待人历来亲和，从未做出倚仗权势的行为。如今却因为得罪太子，被当众用刑，打得双臀青紫肿胀，连个求情的人都没有。

刑杖数到三十五的时候，太子终于喊了停。

此时的裴文德气息奄奄，浑身无力，动弹不得。若非太监压制，早已脱力从刑凳上滚落。亵裤挂在小腿上，整个臀部布满青紫棱子，大腿处也是一片红肿高起。

板子的责打声虽停了，抽泣声犹未止住。裴文德心里痛恨自己怯懦的泪水，叫别人看了笑话去，但不受控制地流下泪。此时此刻，如果可以，他恨不得当场自刎。在场每一个人都亲眼目睹了他的屈辱，想到此，裴文德眼眶发酸，心底泛上来的委屈无处发泄。

太子再次踏步靠近。这回，他见到裴文德略显紧张地缩了缩身子。

太子得意地笑了起来。

他挥挥手。行刑太监撤去了竹板刑凳，将裴文德松绑，从刑凳上拉好裤子扶下来跪着。

裴文德抬起眼睛看他，一双还未拭去泪水的眼睛，湿漉漉的，不再是以往那般清冷淡漠，有痛恨，有愤怒，更有挥之不去的畏惧和紧张。

太子满意极了，他笑着说：“裴文德，只要我想，你总会屈服于我的。”

裴文德面上明明是带着怒意，微微发着抖，却隐忍着没有答话。

太子清清嗓子，说：“裴文德殿前失礼，理应杖责五十，以儆效尤。念在文德以往功绩，这回便算了。若是再有下回，定不轻饶。”

太子顿了顿，按理来说这时该是受刑者感恩戴德的时候，偏偏适才还在低声哭泣的裴文德，此时跪在面前，肃然无言，仿佛这一切都和他没有关系。

今夜征服裴文德的快感，让太子暂时放过了裴文德沉默的抗议，只吩咐道：“替我将宫内治疗跌打损伤的药膏给裴首领送些去。”

言毕，转身入宫内去了。

随着御林军侍卫撤离，被拦在远处的辑妖司其他人冲上来围在裴文德身旁。梅早已哭得泪流满面，扑在裴文德身前，只见他发丝凌乱，衣衫不整，面颊上还留有泪迹，一言不发地仍旧跪着。

“文德……文德你说句话？文德？”

裴文德惨白着一张脸，颤抖着嘴唇。说什么？还有什么可说的？

适才的屈辱，疼痛，疲惫不堪，此刻齐齐涌上来。裴文德只来得及轻唤了一句“疼”，其他人还未有所反应，他便身子一软，彻底昏了过去。

辑妖司首领裴文德，因擅闯太子寝宫，被罚刑杖一事，第二天便在满朝上下传开。皇帝怒斥太子，勒令其向裴文德赔罪。相国劝阻，表示此事裴文德亦有错，代子请罪。皇帝顺势作罢，只罚太子于东宫内禁足反省十日，另赏赐了伤药下去。

这一日，太子屏退众人，独独坐在东宫殿内。

焚香点茶，余烟缭绕。耳边回荡着的，是那一晚殿内，裴文德隐忍破碎的哭声……


End file.
